character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream of the Endless
|-|Morpheus= |-|Daniel Hall= |-|Dream of the Lovecraftian Horrors= Summary Dream 'was a member of The Endless, a group of seven dysfunctional siblings that embody different fundamental aspect of reality. Dream was the anthropomorphic personification of the concept of dreaming and is both the lord and incarnation of The Dreaming, the place in which all dreams reside and where all dreamers go when they are asleep. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 1-B, likely 1-A | 1-A Name: Dream of the Endless, Morpheus, The Sandman, Oneiroi, Kai'ckul, Lord L'Zoril, King of Dreams, Prince of Stories, Lord Shaper, King of All Night's Dreaming Origin: DC Comics / Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as a Male Age: As Old as the concept of Dreams Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Dreaming Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Transduality, Fate Rewriting (Through The Dreaming), Plot Manipulation (Dream is the prince of stories and has power over them. Dream has total control over the Dreaming and Lucien's library. Lucien's library contains every book that was never written and all titles martyred by retcon. Destroying the stories in the Library destroys everything. Changing the stories in the Dreaming changes reality), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: At least Hyperverse level (All members of the Endless are the primal truths which compose every aspect of The Presence's creation, which has innumerable dimensions. They have also been described as wave functions), likely Outerverse level (His oldest incarnation exists beyond space and time, in the space beyond space and space beneath space. His ship, which is made from a piece of The Dreaming sails outside of space or time , in nowhere and nothing outside of Destiny's Book. The aspects of Dream exist in a notional place, neither real or unreal) | Outerverse level (Exists outside of space and time and is a part of the lovecraftian horrors that exists in "space beneath space and space beyond space") Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Hyperversal, likely Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: At least Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level (Can only be killed by vastly powerful beings such as Death of the Endless or Lucifer Morningstar) | Outerverse level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless | Infinite Range: Irrelevant '''(Can reach into the void outside Creation) | '''Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Helm of Dreams, Sand of Sleep, Dreamstone | None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Is bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Key: Morpheus/Daniel Hall | Dream of the Lovecraftian Horrors Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery 1267.jpg|Dream rules over an infinite realm 21 (2).jpg|Traps Azazel 3 (1)ij.jpg|He is powerful enough to force his way into Hell. aspects.jpg|Aspects of Dream Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Concept Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:The Endless Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fate Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings